No Claim
by la-hija-de-Dios
Summary: Edmund threw his arms around the Lion, tears welling up in his eyes. He sniffed, "How can I ever thank You? I don't deserve—" "You owe nothing. Your debt was paid in full. I have deemed you worthy. I love you, dear one, and will always be with you." Aslan stretched out a mighty paw and returned the hug.


_The characters in_ The Chronicles of Narnia _do not belong to me. If they did, I would have written more books set during the Golden Age. :3_

* * *

Aslan smiled at the Son of Adam, his honey-gold eyes softening in love. "My child, do not fear. I have vanquished death.

Edmund threw his arms around the Lion, tears welling up in his eyes. He sniffed, "How can I ever thank You? I don't deserve—"

"You owe nothing. Your debt was paid in full. I have deemed you worthy. I love you, dear one, and will always be with you." Aslan stretched out a mighty paw and returned the hug. From his chest came a deep and soothing purr.

His mighty paw, Edmund noticed through tears, was warm and velvety. At length, he spoke the words he had held deep in his heart, "I love You."

"I love you, too, Edmund. From before you were born, I knew you and loved you. Do not fear no matter what battles you must fight." The Lion's warm gaze was enough to start Edmund's tears again.

The boy entangled his hand in the fur surrounding it. "I'm not strong enough."

"And you do not have to be," Aslan rumbled not unkindly. "Merely trust in me. I will not lead you in a wrong path."

Edmund nodded, content. His eyes closed slowly. He allowed himself to relax in the presence of the Lion. Nothing could reach him here, not while the King of all was with him. Even _she_ had been unable to defeat him. Edmund pondered all that had happened two years ago. Had Aslan not come for him, he would surely have perished. He would have died a traitor's death, one well-deserved.

Edmund knew he was worthy of much worse. However, Aslan, the Son of the Great Emperor-Over-the-Sea had traded His life for Edmund's. He had given His life freely to Jadis, the White Witch. His death had impacted all creatures. The talking Animals were hushed. The Dryads and Naiads could not dance for despondency. The Daughters of Eve, who had followed Him to that place, spent their time crying over His sacrifice. The sun set with a sense of despair.

With the sunrise came joy and wonder. Aslan had come back to life! He had fought death and emerged victorious. The Stone Table upon which He had died was cracked in half. All His creatures rejoiced at the realization. To this day, Edmund could not fathom all that Aslan had done. He, unworthy and wicked creature that he was had been given life because of Aslan's death and resurrection.

"Ed? Eddy!" A hand rested on his shoulder.

Another voice chimed in, saying, "Come on! Su sent us to fetch you. It's almost time for dinner."

At this urging, Edmund pried open his eyes. He was leaning against a hard surface, his head propped up on his arms. He sat up straight and blinked, realizing the hard surface was the Stone Table. He peered around only to find himself at Aslan's How, the very place in which He had given His life. Edmund gave a shuddering sigh. _So it was a dream. It was so vivid,_ he mused.

"We found you here an hour ago," Lucy stated matter-of-factly, "but Peter said to let you sleep."

"Aslan." Edmund startled himself by speaking abruptly.

Peter looked at him. "Yes?"

"I—It must've been a dream. Aslan was in it." Edmund smiled wistfully. "I wish He could have stayed."

Lucy and Peter glanced at each other. "Ed," Peter questioned, "what did He say?" In his tone was laced a strong desire. It had been so long since they had heard personally from Him. He had vanished from them after their coronation. Peter longed to hear of Aslan, even if it was only a dream.

King Edmund the Just raised his gaze to the High King. "He reminded me of how I am no longer guilty. He encouraged me not to fear and to trust Him."

Almost simultaneously, Peter and Lucy knelt and embraced their brother. This time of year had been hard on him since the White Witch had been defeated. _The dream,_ Peter thought privily, _might have actually been from Him. Thank You, Aslan!_

* * *

_Happy Easter! As you read this, think of the One who did rise from the dead, Jesus Christ. I would suggest looking up the song "Living Hope" after reading this story. Soli Deo Gloria. :)_


End file.
